Sleepless Nights and Lullabies
by Brokenxmelodies
Summary: Eli, Violet, Adam and Julia have been BFFs forever and Eli is like a father to Vi's son. But after Jule's death, they all transfer to Degrassi. What happens when Vi discovers the truth about her feelings? Possible NO ECLARE! M to be safe! Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, I really hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer, I don't own degrassi but I do own Violet and Kalib Casey! :D**

* * *

><p>"Elijah Kenneth Quinn Goldsworthy, wait up!" I, Violet Casey, called to my best friend.<p>

Eli and I had been best friends since forever, forever meaning first grade. We'd met when Ms. Grew, our teacher, put us both at the green table. She'd given us the task of drawing a family portrait. Eli had drawn Cece and Bullfrog, both dressed in their usual everyday black clothing, and Eli himself in his black shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. His older brother, Nick was wearing black as well. And their black lab, Demetri, was sitting in the back of their black minivan. The minivan with the skull stickers, as I referred to it. Eli referred to the automobile as the place where he lost his virginity, but that's a different story for a different time. So anyway, Eli and I were sitting at the green table in first grade, drawing our family portraits. I'd drawn my older brother, Huston, dressed in his black clothing of course, and my mother and father wearing average parent-of-first-and-fourth-grader-clothes. My other brother Kris was wearing average fifth grader clothes, you know, blue jeans and a red t-shirt with white Nikes. What else did kids wear in 1999? Uh, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, Ms. Grew collected our papers and then calls us each up to talk about them in front of the class, in an effort to get to know each other. Eli got up and started talking about his family's trip to the gothic comic book convention.

"_Eli, please tell us about your picture," Ms. Grew said. Little five year old Eli stood up and smirked._

"_Bullfrog works at a radio show, the heavy rock channel. Cece stays home. Nick is a jerk and spends his time stealing my Gothic Tales comics. And he's in third grade. Our dog Demetri is in the black mini van that we use to go to the annual Gothic Tales Comic Convention." Eli said proudly. Ms. Grew was horrified._

"_Where are your parents? Your daddy and mommy?" She'd asked. _

"_You mean Cece and Bullfrog?" Eli asked._

"_Elijah-" Ms. Grew started before Eli cut her off._

"_It's Eli. And my mom is Cece and my dad is Bullfrog. We don't call them by those weird mom and dad titles though."_

"_Okay, darling, why didn't you use any color in your picture?"_

"_I used color."_

"_Where?"_

"_The black! Duh! What are you stupid?" Eli asked. I then jumped out of my seat and clapped_.

We both had to stay in for recess after that but it was so worth it. Eli and I were inseparable after that.

"Eli!" I tried again, begging him to slow down. But he just kept running ahead of me, up to the school's front steps. It was summer, it was hot, I was wearing all black, and I was carrying a three year old baby boy.

"Come on, Vi, keep up!" He called back.

"I'm carrying your son!" I reminded him. He sighed and jumped back down Degrassi's steps. He took Kalib from me and balanced him on his hip.

"He's your son," He said. This was true. I'd gotten pregnant when I was fourteen, but not with Eli's baby. No, it was my boyfriend Steven's. Steven left me but Eli was like a father to Kalib. He'd done everything a father would from talking me to parenting classes at the YMCA to shopping for baby things with me to running to the diner at four o'clock in the morning to get me a burger to satisfy a craving to getting diapers while at the store grocery shopping with his mom. He'd helped me get through school while and after pregnancy and was now making me come to his school. Degrassi seemed nice, but I wasn't sure I wanted uniforms and to be patted down before entering school.

"He **so** could be your son, he loves you." I returned. And it was true. Kalib loved Eli more than anything. Well, he loved me and Eli the same. But still, Eli was truly always there for both Kalib and me.

"You, my best friend, are forgetting one thing." He laughed as we walked up to Degrassi.

"What's that?" I questioned, even though we'd had this conversation a thousand times and I knew the answer.

"We never slept together." He reminded me as if I'd forgotten.

"As if I could forget that one little detail." I said sarcastically. He laughed and held the door open for me. My black cargo pants, black dead hand t-shirt, black vans and purple hair extensions told anyone who passed Eli and I on the street that we knew each other, and that we were a perfect pair. My wavy black hair reached my lower back. Purple hair extensions were intertwined in with the waves and I loved it, even though it made me look like a total gothic. Which I was a total gothic.

"The office is right there." Eli pointed to a wall of glass windows. Inside, there was what I assumed was a principal's office.

"Mommy!" Kalib cried out for me. I reached my arms over and he jumped into them. I looked into my son's crystal clear blue eyes. They were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. And he's gotten them from me. His black wavy hair, his blue eyes, his smile, he was all me. Eli nodded me forward and I reluctantly walked swiftly into the office.

"Can I help you?" Asked a tall, lanky man with thinning strawberry blond hair and light skin.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly. Eli walked in behind me and the tall man met his eyes.

"Hey Principal S," Eli said.

"Eli, its Simpson."

"O-K-A-Y Simpson." Eli said coolly. I fought a laughed.

"You must be Principal Simpson," I said, setting Kalib down on the counter. "I'm Violet Casey." I shook his hand.

"And this is?" He asked, smiling at the baby.

"My son, Kalib Elijah Casey." I replied like I had so many times.

"Oh… How can I help you?" He asked more seriously. Yup, now he thought I was a slut.

"I'm here to enroll. Eli's been raving about how amazing this school is and how much he enjoys the writing and drama programs here. Since I want to apply to Columbia in the states, I decided a good writing program would help me get in." I said. I could almost feel Eli's humor and sarcasm leaking out of him, the smirk growing twice its normal size.

"Alright, well let's check out your file." He said.

"I've been in the school district so my file is assessable from your computer." I said.

"I know." He replied. My cheeks started to burn, but Kalib just smiled.

"What?" I asked Eli who was doubled over laughing.

"You…" he laughed. "You told the man…" he huffed.

"Eli, for gods sake, spit it out!" I said. He took a deep breath after a few more huffs or laughter and stood up straight.

"You told the man how to do his job." Eli replied. I rolled my eyes and rubbed Kalib's back.

"Let's go follow the nice man and get away from crazy Uncle Eli!" I said in my happy voice. Kalib giggled and I pecked his cheek before going into Simpson's office and sitting down in one of the blue chairs.

"Alright, Miss Casey, let's see." He said, reading over my file that he'd pulled up on the computer screen. "It says here you are a straight A student, all AP classes…" He read. "You worked on the newspaper, debate team, were the president of the student council in only ninth grade, followed into tenth." He recited. I nodded my head. Eli leaned in the doorway and watched.

"Um, Eli could you take Kalib?" I asked. He grabbed Kalib and smiled.

"C'mon buddy. Do you wanna see the place where Uncle Eli skips class?" He asked. Kalib giggled a "Yeah!"

"Eli, do NOT poison my son's mind!" I warned. He waved me off and took Kalib by the hand, walking him out of the office and into the hallway.

I turned back to Simpson to see him giving me a look.

"He's kidding about the cutting-class thing." I said, knowing I was now lying through my teeth. Acting lesions don't fail me now.

"It also says that you were very involved in drama club and music."

"The arts have always been a big part of my life…I've taken acting lesions and did have a reoccurring role on a local Television show." I'd been the "new girl", Ruthie, on Westheart, a show about a group of kids from a town named Westheart in Canada. I was the new girl, but once I got pregnant, I'd gotten fired. Which means my character got stabbed at a carnival by her boyfriend while riding the ferries wheel. Yeah, it was a really messed up show.

"It says you worked on a TV show."

"Only for ten episodes." I said.

"And you play the guitar?" He asked.

"Yes. Music is what got me through my pregnancy."

"And you also write?"

"I hope to be a published novelist and a journalist one day. I want to go to Columbia."

"High hopes?" He asked me.

"Hardly. I've always had straight As and I got almost perfect on the SATs." I said, trying not to brag.

"I see. Well Miss Casey, you seem like a wonderful candate for Degrassi. I just need you to fill out these registration forms." He said, handing me a stack of papers.

My pen had just floated over the paper for the last time, leaving my last signature, when Eli came running through the door in a panic.

"Violet, I lost Kalib!" He shrieked. I stood up from my chair, thanked Simpson who wished me luck in finding my son, and made a beeline for the door. I rushed out of the school to see Kalib sitting on the steps with Adam.

"Adam!" I shouted, running over to my good friend. There'd been four of us in the group at our old school: Eli, Adam, me, and Julia.

Adam and Eli transferred to Degrassi after Julia's death, but I choose to stay. Eli then convinced me to come to Degrassi and here I am.

"You found him!" I called.

"Please, Eli left him with me." He said. I turned to Eli.

"I want to give you the tour tomorrow, I wasn't gonna let Simpson do it." He said. I narrowed my eyes, but he put out his arms for a hug.

"Eli!" I said, annoyed but a bit glad.

"Bring it in," he said, waving me toward him. I went in for a hug, but he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. We both laughed hard and I shrieked.

"Eli! Put me down!" I shrieked. He laughed and spun me around.

"No way, Casey!" he laughed.

"Eli!" Someone shrieked, but it wasn't me. Eli turned to see a girl with curly hair thrown up in a whack 80s head band staring at us with her arms crossed. She was tapping her foot, which was covered in hideous old-lady shoes. She was wearing stockings (yuck), a long skirt that came below her knees (hideous) and what looked like a catholic school girl uniform sweater but was actually something she made herself.

"Hey Clare," Eli said, setting me down. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes and saw her. Clare Edwards. The girl who broke Eli's heart.

In that moment, something happened. My heart soared and I got a feeling of passion, of love, that I'd never felt before. I felt weak at the knees, literally, and my heart raced so hard, I feared it would break out of my chest. Eli had been by my side everyday of my life. He'd helped me without thinking twice, and in return, I helped him. I comforted him through his breakup with this witch who made him crash Morty and freak out at his play last year. We'd been friends forever, but now I thought I was feeling something totally new and different from him. And after all of this time, I opened up my eyes. Now I see that he was always with me. And I was totally, completely, utterly in love with my best friend. And he was still chasing the 80s whack, school girl, Christian nut case that ruined his grade eleven year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Okay, so I am a TOTAL ECLARE fan and am totally hoping they get back together in New Beginings, but I really wanted to write this story! I've had this idea for a while and finally got around to it! I promise, I will still be writing The Begining of the End, so check it out, it's total ECLARE! Please, REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

******PLEASE READ! I messed up in the first chapter. Violet's brother's name is Drew. (a.k.a: Drew Torres, he's her half brother and goes by his father's name, even though they share the same mother)\**

**butterflygurl2468- Thanks for reading my stroy and giving it a chance! It means a lot! And the story will have EClare. However, the main character is kinda in love with Eli, so idk how long Eclare will last...but thanks again for readig! And I'm really glad you like Eli's personality in this story, I tried to make him true to the character if you know what I mean :) Keep reading and reviewing, your opinion really matters! It's readers like you who inspire me to write. And i promise I'll update my other story soon! I'm kinda stcuk on it lol. Thanks again! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own degrassi, in case it wasn't<strong> **extremely** **obvious!**

* * *

><p>The pebbles that made up the pathway to my three bedroom town house crunched beneath my vintage converse as I made my way up to my red front door. Kalib lagged behind me, playing a game on Drew's old game boy. My heart was still racing and my hands were still trembling from the way I felt after I'd had my realization about my feelings for my best friend.<p>

Sure, he was with Clare now. But she'd broken his heart just months ago!

Who was the one who convinced him that dating again after Julia's death was okay?

Who was the one who made him chicken soup when he was sick?

Who was the one that took him to weekly therapy sessions?

Who was the one that got him through his car crash?

And through his bipolar diagnosis?

And through the heart break caused by that two-faced conniving little bitch?

And through his constant anger that he had with the world after Julia's death?

Me! M-E! Violet Rebecca Casey, his best friend! The girl he forced to go to high school! The one who's hand he held while she was in labor with a child that wasn't biologically his, but that he still loved like a son? ME!

All these thoughts were whirling around in my head as I fiddled with the key in the lock and pushed the door open, bursting into my foyer with Kalib in toe.

I slammed my leather bag down on the bench in the foyer and closed the door, then proceeding to help Kalib take his shoes off. I reached for my phone, looking to call Drew or Adam, but longing to call Jules, even though I never could call my best (and really only) female friend again. She'd be able to understand better than Drew or Adam. In realizing my phone wasn't in my pocket, I proceeded to dump my over-sized leather purse/diaper bag out onto the floor.

"Looking for something, Casey?" A sarcastic, warm voice that couldn't possibly have come from my two year old son asked. I looked up to see none other than Eli Goldsworthy waltzing casually into my foyer, waving my phone in the air. I smirked and got up off the tile floor. Kalib smiled at Eli, then went back to playing a ten-year-old Mario Kart game.

"Eli, what would I do without you?" I asked. He chuckled and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. C'mon acting lessons, don't fail me. I focused hard on keeping my heart rate down and my cheeks from blushing as his hand flippantly swept over my face.

"You would be dreadfully lost and wouldn't be able to persist on the challenging journey of life." Eli said. I could tell he was using vocabulary words from Ms. Daws's summer list. Having read it while going through his stuff at his house, I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get in here?" I demanded.

"I slipped in under the door, what do you think?" he asked, sarcasm over flowing from his voice, while holding up a copy of my key.

"My brother will be home soon." I said.

"Drew likes me." Eli reasoned. I scoffed.

"Uh, last time we had you over, you killed his gold fish." I reminded him, taking Kalib's hand and leading him upstairs.

"How was I supposed to know the fish was still alive? I thought I was doing you guys a favor!" Eli defended.

"Eli, you fed it to the neighbor's cat." I said. He sighed.

"You know I can't help it, I'm an animal person." Eli said.

"So why'd you murder the fish?"

"The poor kitty looked soooo hungry! However, this is hardly the time to speak of such ungodly acts!" He declared, pointing a finger in the air. I rolled my eyes and followed my son into his bedroom where he flopped onto the comic-book-character sheets that covered his bed. (Eli had picked them out as a birthday present. Shocker.)

"Hey little buddy, wanna take a bath?" Eli asked. Kalib got bored with my brother's old video game and threw it on the floor, and was now nodding his head at Eli.

"Bubbles!" He cried. I laughed.

"Let's go, little buddy." Eli said eagerly, letting Kalib climb onto his shoulders that were clothed in his favorite dead hand tee and a white dress shirt, with the sleeved rolled up and the front unbuttoned of course.

Eli pretended to be an airplane for Kalib's entertainment and flew out of the room with his arms spread while making a ridiculous buzzing noise.

"Don't break my son!" I called as a reminder while I sat on Kalib's bed and looked around the room.

His picture of him, Eli and me on the day he was born was sitting on his night stand, framed in a wooden frame I had painted. I examined the picture. My hair looked horrid, all pushed back from my face and matted with sweat. And I had dark circles under my eyes. But to my defense, I had just spent eighteen hours of my life pushing a breech baby out of me.

I set the picture down, and went into my room. There, on the dresser was the picture of us from our sophomore year.

"Oh, Jules, why did you leave us?" I begged while a tear rolled down my face. There, in the picture, was me and Jules, hugging. Next to Jules was Eli, next to me was Adam, and in my arms was a tiny new born Kalib. And two days later, Julia died.

"Violet," A voice called. I turned around to see Eli standing in my doorway with a very wet Kalib at his side. "Can you take over? I need to meet Clare."

"Sure, no problem." I said. Eli smiled, pecked my cheek with his perfect lips, and took off down the stairs.

"Where daddy go?" Kalib asked.

"He's not your daddy. But I'm here, baby, I'm here." I whispered, pulling him into my arms.

"No! He my daddy!" Kalib wailed. I sighed and took him into the bathroom to wash his hair.

"Uncle Drew is gonna take care of you tonight, baby." I said as he sat in the tub and I gently massaged his scalp with the shampoo.

"Where Uncle Eli? Where daddy?" Kalib questioned, his blue eyes staring into mine.

"He's off fucking a two faced conniving little bitch." I whispered to myself, praying he didn't hear that.

"What's a conniving little bitch?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"Uh…here." I said, showing Kalib Clare's FaceRange profile picture. "That's a conniving little bitch." I said.

"Oh! Okay!" Kalib said happily. I rinsed his head and then wrapped him in a white fluffy towel.

I clothed him in comic-book pajamas, that were picked out by Eli, and then kissed his forehead.

"I love you, K. More than you'll probably ever know. I know things are a bit tough right now, but I'll do whatever it takes to take care of you. I promise." I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"Love you too, mommy!"

I took him downstairs for dinner, to see Drew waiting at the diningroom table, going over his lesson plans.

"You got Chinese!" I said, noting the cartons of food on the table and the heavenly smell sailing up from them. "How's the new job?" I asked. He was teaching math at some high school. Ironic, considering his math grades.

"It's good. But I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" I asked, scooping some rice and chicken into a plate for Kalib.

"I'm teaching at your high school." He said, making eye contact with me for the first time that evening.

"Springfield?" I asked, naming my old high school.

"Uh, no. Try Degrassi Community School."

"Drew! You're gonna ruin my senior year! You have to quit!" I said.

"No way am I quiting! I'm a good math teacher!" he defended. Then he went back to his lesson plans, but looked up again a second later. "What's two plus two?" He questioned.

I scoffed. "Five." I said sarcasticly.

"Seriously?" He asked. I shook my head and went back to eating my eggroll. This was gonna be a suckish year.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today is my first day at Degrassi Community School. They made us wear there weird polo's. Mine's blue because I'm a senior. They color coronate us! And they searched my back pack this morning because my breast pump for feeding Kalib sounded the beepers. I feel violated! I will not stand for it! Too bad I have to…_

_No progress on the Eli crush. It'll blow over, I'm sure. Or I was, until I realized how in love I am with him. Today he picked me up in the hearse and I watched him and Clare play kissy face. It broke my heart a little bit. When will he see that we're the perfect two?_

_Kalib's stomach started bothering him last night, and by bothering I mean just a bad ache, no disgusting fluids, much to me and Drew's relief. Thank god! Sometimes I wonder if I should be thanking god, considering I'm in love with an atheist. Whatever, god comes first. Right? Right._

_ Love, Violet 3_

* * *

><p>"Hey Violet!" Eli called, sliding up next to me on the bench I sat at. I looked up from my journal, slamming it shut.<p>

"Hey E." I said.  
>"Woah, wait a second. Are you wearing a skirt?" Eli asked, almost laughing.<p>

"They had no more kakis pants." I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Shut up, Eli."

* * *

><p>*In First Class*<p>

"So, class, we have a new student! And, a very accomplished one at that!" Ms. Dawes said. She was my 12th grade drama teacher. Shocker. From the way Eli described her, she seemed really cool. But now she was about to give the whole new-student thing, which I hate.

"This is Violet Casey. You may recognize her from her role on Westheart, a Teen drama."

"Hey," I said to the class.

"She played a singer and was a very good one at that." Ms. Dawes said, going into my character's life story. After she'd finished, she pulled out a big cardboard box from the closet and smiled.

"For those of you who were in my English class last year, you probably remember this assignment very well. Others who were not will enjoy it very much." Ms. Dawes said. I noticed Clare was in this class, as well as my English class. Did she have to be an over-achiever all the time?

"You'll be put in groups of four, not three, and will recreate a famous play on film."

"Shit." Eli mumbled. Adam laughed silently.

"Pick your partners and come up for a packet." Dawes chorused.

"Adam, you me Eli?" I asked. He nodded.

"And Me!" Clare smiled. I could tell she meant that "me" to be capitalized.

"Great!" Eli said. I sighed and he went to pick up a packet.

"Adam, this'll be so much fun!" Clare squealed. Adam smiled at her, but rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. I laughed.

"We'll be third wheels, together." Adam whispered to me. I fist bumped him.

"Damn it!" Eli said, walking over.

"What?" Clare and I both asked at the same time.

"We got Romeo and Juliet again." He said.

"I'll be Juliet!" Clare sang.

"Wait," Adam said. "You were Juliet last year. And I, naturally, will direct. So I choose."

"Adam!" Clare whined.

"I'll be Juliet." I offered.

"I'll be Romeo!" Eli said quickly. "Because Adam's director and it won't work with two girls." He said quickly. Adam pursed his lips in thought.

"I don't know, two girls could work." He said. I struck him lightly in the arm.

"So, you'll be my Juliet?" Eli asked me. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. if only he'd be my Romeo in real life. I sware Clare read my thoughts, because she put her arm protectively around Eli and glared at me. She didn't like me. Swell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Please REVIEW! I'm happy I have readers! Thanks soooo much, you guys inspire me to write! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's chapter 3!**

**Butterflygurl2468: Thanks for reading & reviewing! I know you're really conected with people on here, spread the word if you like this story! I'm really happy you like it! Your opinion means a lot :)**

**RebelReader: First off, I love your name lol. Next, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Cliffhanger at the end...<strong>

**Chapter 3**

*In Eli's Back Yard*

* * *

><p>"Let's start from the part when Eli, I mean Romeo, drinks the poison. And by poison I indicate dragon fruit vitamin water." Adam commanded.<p>

"You make it sound so girly." Eli complained.

"What? Dragon fruit?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I get like images of big pink fruit in my mind. Like pink bananas." Eli supposed. I sighed.

"Let's just rehearse!" I complained.

"Fine." They both agreed. Clare was sitting pessimistically in the corner, watching.

"In five, four, three, two…" Adam started. I interrupted.

"What is this, iCarly?" I asked. He laughed before he turned the camera on and hit record. I settled down on the soft, vivid green grass and laid my head down. In closing my eyes, I started to listen more closely to the world that encircled me. The birds chirped, the light breeze rustled the leaves, the occasional car slowly coasted down the street. Eli sat down beside me and stroked my face, then took a sip of his vitiman water. I sat up to stare into his eyes as I grabbed his arm.

"Romeo! You drank the poisonous dragon fruit beverage! No!" I said dramatically. Eli flung his arms into the air.

"I can't work under these conditions!" he yelled/laughed. I smirked at him. "Vi, only I'm allowed to smirk like that." He reminded me.

"Oh yeah? Try and stop me." I said. He smirked, too, and grabbed the water gun off the blanket. He sprayed me with it, ice water splashing on my face, neck and chest.

"Eli! You're dead!" I laughed, running over to the garden hose and picking it up, then rotating the knob furiously. I sprayed Eli with it, and he attacked me with the gun. Adam had taken off running for the screened in porch on the back of the house.

"Every FTM for himself!" Adam called. Everyone was laughing pretty hard. Well, everyone except Little Miss 1985 over there. Yes, Clare was leaning against the back steps, looking bored as hell.

"I'm gonna get you Casey!" Eli yelled. I laughed and sprayed him.

"No chance Goldsworthy!" I called back, running around the yard. He chased me, and me, being the klutz I am, tripped in the mud that had accumulated on the ground and tackled Eli to the ground. We both laid there laughing at iur foolish act for a while, but once it got old, we just stared into each other's eyes. Holy shit, his eyes are beautiful!

"Careful, Vi." He murmured, brushing my bangs behind my ear. I could've kissed him. I really wanted to kiss him. But I couldn't, not with Clare standing ten feet away.

"Well," I started, trying to climb off of him. "I need to change my clothes." I said. Eli jumped up and then proceeded to help me up. Once we were both on our feet, I was trying to hide my blush. But even thirteen years of acting, I couldn't convince my cheeks not to turn an obnoxious bright pink.

"We'll be right back." Eli said, steering me into his house.

We snuck in the back door, but weren't ready for what we saw next. It was Cece Bullfrog and Nick all watching us out the kitchen window.

"What the hell?" Eli asked. "Were you spying on us?" He demanded. I smiled.

"Hey Cece, Bullfrog." I said. Cece hugged me in an awkward way so that she wouldn't get mud on herself.

"Little Casey!" Zach said, greeting me with a fist bump. Him and Drew were close, so I was little Casey, not Casey. Casey was my brother's nickname.

"Um, Vi, you can grab some of my clothes, and change in my bathroom.

"Cool, thanks E." I said, making my way up the stairs. But I stopped half way so I could hear the conversation.

"Baby boy, just tell it to us straight." Cece said kindly. "Are you sleeping with Violet?"

"Please! If I was sleeping with her, you two would know it! You'd hear us!" Eli scoffed.

"I doubt it." Zach said. I heard Eli step forward, his voice growing defensive.

"You think I couldn't make her scream?" Eli practically growled. I fought a laugh.

"Well, I'm trying to be reasonable. I mean, I've seen you, and let's face it…you're not the biggest fish in the sea if you know what I mean." I could practically **hear** the rage boiling out of Eli.

"You mother f-" Eli started, but I cut him off by calling,

"Eli! I need help!" I ran up the stairs and lingered in his room, waiting for him. I stripped down into my boxer shorts and black sports bra, both things Eli has seen before.

"Vi, what's up?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Don't think you can make me scream, huh?" I asked. He smirked.

"Maybe someday, we'll see." He replied, walking into his closet. I flopped back on his bed and stared up at the DEAD HAND poster on his ceiling.

"Here!" he called, throwing me a pink NIKE duffel bag. I was aalmost afraid to look inside of it.

"What's this?"

"Some of Julia's stuff."

"Julia never owned a pink duffel bag, Eli." I replied. He sighed uncomfortably.

"It's Clare's."

"Oh…OH." I gasped.

"We only did it once." He replied.

"She's a Christian nut! How'd you manage that?" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"She managed it truthfully."

"SHE wanted sex?" I gasped/laughed. He rolled his eyes and pulled his dirty t-shirt off.

"Once!" he laughed. I decided to be the best friend and now the girl who was madly in love with him…for now.

"So…" I said as I riffled through the scary 80s clothes. I felt like I was looking through a time capsule. "Was she good?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice even and struggling to not rupture into laughter. He looked at me.

"We are soooo not having this conversation." He said. I laughed.

"Did Clare steal these clothes from a museum?" I questioned. He sighed and took the bag. He dug around in it until he threw me a few pieces of cloth.

I held them up. There was a pastel floral skirt, a lavender v-neck, a necklace made of brown leather strips and feathers, a pair of brown flats and a clump of different colored string bracelets. I must've looked horrified, because he laughed at me.

"What?" I asked. He laughed harder. "WHAT?"

"Those aren't Clare's, their Zach's ex's. I dare you to wear those clothes. I DARE you." He said, raising an eyebrow playfully. Then he grabbed his shampoo and was out the door, into his bathroom. I was frustrated, because I'd never turned down one of Eli's dares before, but I really didn't want to wear the skirt. Then I had a brilliant idea. I got dressed in the clothes, admiring myself in the mirror. Eli had changed and showered, and was now walking back into the room, patting his hair with a towel.

"Hey, E." I said. His mouth dropped when he saw me.

"You look beautiful!" he gasped.

"Don't sound so shocked." I said playfully, while I dabbed on some lip gloss that I'd had for the Romeo and Juliet thing. I then brushed on some of Clare's mascara, pink eyeshadow, and gold eye liner. I had to admit, I did look okay.

"Wow." Zach said, coming into Eli's room.

"I know." Eli breathed, his eyes fixed on my chest where I showed off a bit of my cleavage. I hit him in the arm and waltzed out of the room and back into the yard.

The truth was, I hated the way I looked in these clothes. They weren't me at all. But, I decided I'd try them for a while.

"Hey guys," I said. Clare was staring at me, mouth open. Adam knew right away what I was doing.

"I swear to god, Violet." He mumbled as I walked past him to lie down on the blanket. Eli emerged from the house a second later, wearing a gray v-neck and a pair of kakis shorts. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't wearing his guitar pick necklace and ear piercing. It was still summer, even though school had started, and we were trying to soak up as much sun as we could before the harsh Toronto winter hit us.

He came over by me and we laid down on the blanket. I noticed he'd swapped his pink vitamin water for a coke zero.

"I would do the countdown, but apparently that makes me Freddie Benson, so I'll spare myself." Adam said, sarcasm leaking from tone.

"Adam!" Eli and I said together.

"Let's just go!' Adam suggested. I both agreed and he pressed record. Eli took a sip of the soda and I sat up.

"Romeo! You drank the poisonous coca cola beverage! No!" I said dramaticly.

"There is just one thing I must do before I die, my Juliet." He said. Then he leaned in.

I remember that his breath smelled sweet and of peppermint. My best friend was about to kiss me. But this was a stage kiss. It had no meaning. Eli slowly pulled me in, taking me carefully in his arms and pressing his lower lip to my upper. We kissed for what felt like forever, but I later found out it was only nine seconds.

Eli then let me go and we stared into each other's eyes for a second. I didn't know what my eyes told him, but his were different than they'd ever been. They were softer yet excited. They were the eyes he had when he was with Julia. It was as if I could see into his soul.

And then he dropped to the blanket, closing his eyes, shutting me off from his soul.

"Star-crossed lovers? Not for long! I'll see you in the after life, Romeo!" I said as I picked up the water gun and "killed myself". I also fell onto the blanket.

"Cut! That was awesome you guys!" Adam said, lowering his camera. Clare had a look of determination in her eyes. She walked over to where Eli and I were now sitting and sat down on his lap.

"Eli, baby, let's go to that movie later tonight." She said, trying to sound seductive. I hid my pain with laughter and smiled. Eli nodded in excitement.

"Yeah! Vi, you've gotta come!" Eli said happily. Okay, he was definitely changing. Fine. She could play that game. Change Eli's way of dress. I could deal with that. But no one messes with Eli's personality. And I can tell you one thing: If she keeps changing him, there'll be hell to pay. And I don't mean that metaphorically.

* * *

><p>*At The Movies*<p>

"Clare baby, I'm gonna go get some popcorn." Eli said.

"I'll come!" Clare and I both said, then glared at each other.

"You know what, E, I'll go get that popcorn for you." I said.

"I'll come." Clare offered. "Elijah dear, why don't you wait here with Adam?" Adam shrugged and Eli agreed to wait with him. Clare and I made our way out of the crowded theater. I started toward the snack stand, but Clare grabbed my arm and pulled me back behind the steps.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded.

"You think I don't see it? You're in love with Eli!" She shrieked angrily. My mouth dropped open.

"Are you kidding?" I asked.

"I see it in your eyes, Violet." She growled. Okay, so now she's staring into my eyes…creepy.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but-" I started before she cut me off.

"My problem is that YOU are trying to steal MY boyfriend away from me! I finally get him back, and now you're trying to steal him!" She said. I was suddenly bored of her annoying accusations.

"Look Clare, I like you. I think you're really nice. But you're acting immature."

"I'M IMMATURE?" She shouted. I groaned.

"Clare! You're being paranoid!"

"I already lost him once, I'm not gonna loose him again!" She said.

"You lost him? Try broke his heart! You ripped it out of his chest and threw it in the trash! You crushed him! Sure, he's bipolar! But he can't control that. You're a bitch! You CAN control that! God damn it!" I shrieked. She looked genuinely surprised. People were starting to stare.

"You're the one who got pregnant when she was like fourteen, right?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"And? My son is the best thing that ever happened to me! It doesn't matter how he got here!"

"I'm not surprised your parents kicked you out. I mean, I know you live with your big brother, so I assume they don't talk to you anymore. Probably not even a card at Christmas time." Clare said, shaking her head in pitty.

"You wanna know why I live with my brother? It's because my parents died! Okay? Are you happy now?" I yelled. I didn't notice Eli and Adam walk up behind me. Clare looked sorry.

"Violet I-" I cut her off.

"My mother had brain cancer. She forgot who I was. My father worked three freaking jobs to pay for her medical bills. My brother worked his ass off doing the night shift at a movie theater. I was eleven and I was taking care of my mother 24/7. And by the time she died, she didn't remember I was her daughter. She'd forgotten the trip we took to Paris and the way I sang her a song every mothers' day. She thought I was a nurse. She died lying next to her only daughter and didn't even know it." I said.

"Violet-" She tried again, but I just kept going.

"My father's story is a little different. To make up for the medical debt, he took on a job working the night shift at the train station. He was picking up pieces of debris on top of the station's roof and he slipped on the ice. He broke both his legs and couldn't move. He tried to crawl off but the train that was coming came too quickly. And it crushed him." I said. "My brother Huston killed himself because he was gay and got bullied until he couldn't take it anymore! My best friend, Julia! She was like the sister I never had! We could finish each other's sentences and did everything together! She died! She was killed by a truck! You think I don't feel pain? You think I'm just a slut? You're wrong! There is SO much more to me! Eli, Adam, Drew and Kalib are the only family I have. And while you were sleeping with your step brother and hating Eli's guts, I was mending his broken heart! Am I in love with him? You bet your ass! But he's happy with you. I just don't wanna see him get hurt! I love him **WAY** too much to see you crush his heart again!" I said, tears pouring down my cheeks. Clare, for once, was speechless.

"Violet?" Eli called my name. The crowd around us had cleared away.

"Eli!" I said, surprise getting the best of me. I was sure he'd heard me. "You heard that?"

"Yeah." He said. I put my hand over my mouth and backed away from him.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked. My head was spinning.

"Violet, calm down." Eli said carefully.

"Stop staring at me!" I cried, running away from them. I ran out the back door and around the parking lot, to Eli's hearse. I figured I'd be safe here, at least for a little while.

I should've just wanted to be alone. But a large part of me was hoping that Eli would come find me.

And he did.

"Violet!" He called when he found me about twenty minutes later, his voice sounding relieved. He came and sat down in the car next to me. I didn't say anything for a long time.

"Did you mean it?" He asked after what felt like forever. I closed my eyes.

"Mean what? You know the stuff about my parents is all true." I said.

"No, I know. I meant the other stuff. About how you loved me." He said, his voice small.

"Don't hate me."

"Answer the damn question, Violet." He said, desperation lacing his beautiful voice.

"I didn't wanna ruin our friendship."

"Vi," he said.

"And besides your with Clare-" I said before he cut me off by kissing me. I was so shocked I barely kissed him back. When we finally pulled away, I said,

"Yes. Yes I meant every damn word, right down to the punctuation marks."

"I've loved you for so long Vi," he said. "Ever since that party in fourth grade where we played spin the bottle."

"And we kissed." I said, finishing his memory.

"My god, Violet, I thought I'd have to give up on you!"

"Never." I said. "Never give up." He leaned in to kiss me again, but my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, answering my brother's call.

"Vi, come to the hospital quick." He sounded panicked.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"It's Kalib. He threw up blood and his stomach ach has just been getting worse. They said it may be fatal." He hurried through the sentence.

"I'm on my way." I said.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital." I said.

"What's happening?" Eli asked as we started to drive. I took a deep breath, trying to convince myself of the sentence I was about to say.

"Kalib might die tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffhanger! Please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this is late, but I have the next chapter already written. Please enjoy! I'll update tomorrow or later tonight!**

**I don't own degrassi but I do own Violet!**

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" I yelled, running inside the hospital. Drew was standing there, and I collapsed into his arms, hugging him and crying into his shirt.<p>

"He's in the pediatric wing, but I need you to stay calm." Drew said.

"Drew, that's my baby in there! I can't stay calm, he's all I have!" I cried. He rubbed my back in attempt at soothing me. He didn't.

"You have me and Eli." Drew said softly.

"Drew, he came out of me! He was a part of me for nine months! We shared everything, I kept him alive! And I need to do that now, too!" I yelled. He wouldn't let me go find him until I calmed down. I did the only rational thing, and acted completely calm. I acted like my mind was a whole right now, like I could breathe and focus without freaking out.

"Take me to him." I demanded of my brother. Eli followed close behind me.

"Room C19!" Drew said, he was the farthest behind. I raced down the hallway, almost knocking into various people, desks and carts.

I burst through the door, into a tiny room. And there my son was, lying in a tiny hospital bed, looking absolutely terrified as a doctor looked at his chart.

"Kalib!" I sighed, sinking down next to him. The doctor shook my hand and introduced himself as Dr. Mark.

"What happened, baby boy?" I whispered, stroking his forehead that was beaded with sweat. He just looked at me, a tear rolling down his face. Eli had dropped to his knees on the other side of the bed, holding Kalib's hand and whispering soothing things in French.

"You two are the parents?" Dr. Mark asked. Eli opened his mouth, but I said something first.

"Yes, we're his parents." I said. He looked at me and I shrugged. He kept his mouth shut.

"Your brother, Drew, rushed into the hospital with him. He said Kalib had a stomach ach and he threw up blood while he was babysitting. We ran some tests and found some pretty shocking news." He hesitated. "Your son has liver disease." I gasped so loud, Eli shot his head up and looked at me.

"Violet, keep your voice down." He insisted. I stared at him, a tear rolling down my face.

"Will he be okay?" I managed. Dr. Mark sighed.

"We believe he'll be fine. However, he'll need a liver transplant." Dr. Mark said. I stood up.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Both you and his father will need to be tested for DNA matches to be sure, and then tested for blood type. Whoever has the same blood type is the donor, otherwise he'll be forced to go onto a rather long waiting list." He said. Eli was about to speak again when I gave him a look. He closed his mouth.

"If you come this way into our lab, we'll do the test." He said, motioning for us to follow.

"I'm not leaving him." I said, rubbing Kalib's forehead.

"Mommy, go. Please save me." He whimpered. Eli and I looked at each other, tears filling both of our eyes.

"I'll go baby. I promise." I said, kissing him. He smiled as best he could and we got up to follow. Once in the hallway, I was crying rather hard. Not at my fear of needles, but at my fear of Kalib dying. My fear of me not matching his blood type. My fear of Eli finding out what I did.

A lady that seemed too happy to work in a hospital full of dying people entered the lab room which Eli and I sat in. We'd been forced to change into blue smocks, and the metal seat was cold against my back. Eli head my hand and squeezed it reassuringly when I saw her get a needle out of her cart.

"Hi! I'm Emma Nelson!" She smiled. She was really bubbly. "I'm gonna take blood for a DNA test first!" She cleaned Eli's arm and slipped the needle inside the inside of his elbow. He flinched, and gave me a glare. I shrugged.

After she took three vials of blood, she came over to me.

"Can I not?" I begged. She giggled.

"You have to, silly!"

"I know." I whispered. She cleaned my arm and he touch was cold. I flinched.

"Okay, I'll go slowly." She said. I gulped and nodded. Eli gripped my hand.

She stuck the needle slowly into my arm and took six vials of blood. I almost passed out.

"Oh shit," I muttered once I'd accidentally peaked over at what she was doing.

"Vi, relax." Eli whispered. "It's for Kalib."

"I know." I replied. Once it was done, she pulled the needle out and smiled. Then she went over to Eli and took another three vials of blood.

"I usually let the patient rest, like I did for Eli here. But I figured you'd rather get it over with." Emma said to me.

"Thank you." I muttered, playing with the band-aid on my arm.

"All done!" She squeaked. "the results will be in in about ten minutes! You can get dressed and wait here! Bye-ya!" She smiled, exiting the room with our blood samples. I sighed and pulled the blue piece of plastic off my body, reaching for my shirt.

"Why'd you say I was the father?" Eli asked. I sighed.

"Do you like what you see here?" I asked, turning around so he could see my breasts. He smiled and nodded. I wan't joking though, or trying top seduce him, I was annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I love what I see." He smiled. I pulled on my shirt and bluckled my jeans.

"Well you really did on October 31, 2009." I said. He looked confused.

"At Julia's Halloween party? What are you talking about?" he asked carefully, his eyes and voice both amazingly serious.

"You're Kalib's biological father."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you didn't see that coming! Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 *This picks up right where ch.4 leaves off!**

"Do you like what you see here?" I asked, turning around so he could see my breasts. He smiled and nodded. I wasn't joking though, or trying top seduce him, I was annoyed.

"Oh yeah, I love what I see." He smiled. I pulled on my shirt and buckled my jeans.

"Well you really did on October 31, 2009." I said. He looked confused.

"At Julia's Halloween party? What are you talking about?" he asked carefully, his eyes and voice both amazingly serious.

"You're Kalib's biological father."

He just stared at me.

"I beg your pardon?" he managed. Oh god, he was being all proper. This is a bad sign.

"At Jules's party, you were insanely drunk." I said. He blinked at me. He was making this soooo hard! "You came onto me…and I was drunk too…and we kinda did it in Jules's bed." I said, wrinkling my forehead and closing my eyes. He just stared at me, his mouth open.

"I don't remember that." He whispered.

"You were really drunk. Really, really drunk. Anyway, I woke up that morning to see you sleeping next to me. I remembered the whole thing, and got scared. I told Julia, and she wasn't mad at us. She forgave me, saying she knew I didn't mean to." I said.

"Oh my god. That's what Julia was yelling at me about that night…she said I cheated. That she knew I'd always wanted the girl I cheated with. I had no idea what she was talking about. You were the reason." He said, growing angry.

"Eli, Julia told me she wasn't mad!" I said quickly.

"Violet, she accused me of 'cheating because I'd always loved her'! You were 'her'?"

"Eli, I'm sorry!" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I've been blaming myself! It's your fault!" he hollered.

"Eli!" I shrieked. "It's no one's fault!"

"YOU KILLED HER!" he screamed, his face red.

"I LOVED HER! SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, I'M REALLY SORRY! BUT LIKE I SAID, YOU CAME ONTO ME!" I returned, even angrier.

"We have the results!" Emma smiled, coming into the room suddenly, waving a manila folder around.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Well, Ms. Casey, you're A positive." She said.

"And Kalib's A positive, right?" Eli asked-no, _begged_.

"No, he's AB negative."

"That's like the rarest blood type!" I said, my heart beating faster from fear.

"It's okay though. Mr. Goldsworthy, you're AB negative too."

"Oh my god." He whispered, leaning on a wall to steady himself.

"Eli, I'm-" he cut me off.

"This is about Kalib, not us." he growled. I shed tears again. He didn't make a move to comfort me.

"I AM his father, right?" Eli questioned.

"Yes! According to the DNA test, you're his biological father." Emma said.

"I'll do the procedure." Eli returned, pulling on his jacket.

"You will?" I asked.

"Just because you're a lying whore doesn't mean I'm gonna turn on my son. I love him more than anything Violet." He spit. I put my hand over my mouth to block sobs from escaping my lips.

He then pushed past me and exited the room, leaving me standing there crying.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked me. I shook my head.

"I finally got him to love me and I just lost him." I whispered. Because now I was certain Eli, Kalib and I could never be a happy family, like the ones in Christmas card samples or the ones on vacation commercials. I had my chance, and I blew it. I totally erased any feelings he'd ever had for me. I ruined my life. And now I didn't even have Kalib, because Eli was going to save his life and I couldn't. What had I done?


	6. Chapter 6

**I am SOOOO sorry for not updating, I've been busy writing other stories! Uggg! ANyway, here it is. Enjoy! :)**

**I don't own degrassi, but i DO own Violet Casey and Kalib Casey! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Violet, what the hell is going on?" Drew asked me as I entered Kalib's room. Kalib was lying in the bed, sleeping soundly.<p>

"Oh god, where do I begin?" I asked quietly, leaning on my brother's shoulder.

"At the beginning." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks Einstein." I said. "So Eli found out that he's Kalib's biological father…he didn't take it well."

"But he's, like, in love with you. And he adores Kalib." Drew said, confusion filling his smooth tenor voice. I sighed, closing my eyes in frustration. I hated this day.

"He thinks I killed Julia." I muttered quietly.

"Oh Vi, don't listen to him!" Drew said, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Drew, he said the night of her death…she accused him of cheating. With me." I whispered into his shoulder. He pulled me into a hug and sat down with me in his lap.

"Vi, you didn't kill her."

"I know. But I kinda feel like I'm the reason she was angry. If we hadn't slept together at that stupid party, she wouldn't have been angry then maybe she and Eli would still be together at our old school. And Clare wouldn't even be in the picture." I said, mow growing even more frustrated. He sighed.

"Yeah, but neither would Kalib." He reminded me. I opened my eyes to see Kalib's tiny, weak body lying flat in the bed that was much to large for him.

"Yeah, but Kalib might not even make it out of this alive." I stuttered, tears suddenly spilling over my eyelids. This day had just been too much. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Drew, I'm gonna go outside for a moment." I said, standing up and whipping my wet face. He looked up at me.

"Okay. I'll stay here with him."

"Call me the second my baby boy wakes up." I ordered. He nodded and I walked out of the room. Headed down a crowded hallway, I searched for Eli. He was probably being prepped for surgery, but then again, he might be in the waiting room. Or outside. I didn't have a clue where to find him, and I knew for a fact he wouldn't be answering my calls anytime soon.

I rounded a corned and burst through the hospital's side door, fresh air splashing against my skin. The bright day had turned to dark, angry clouds and it was now pouring rain. However, it helped me sooth my racing mind and calm my racing heart.

"Oh god Jules," I heard a familiar voice whisper. "Why didn't she tell me?" I knew the voice. But what I didn't recognize was why it was banded with such pain, filled with such heaviness. I looked over to see Eli sitting on one of the walls of the garden. I approached him, sitting down next to him, without saying a word.

"Eli," I whispered, looking at him. He was hunched over, his head in his hands. I could see the box of cigarettes and lighter on the ground at his feet. I picked it up and lit one. Bringing it to my lips, I took a long drag.

"Those are mine." He muttered, refusing to change his position.

"Eli, you're not supposed to have them, they stimulate your nerves, making your bipolar worse." I reprimanded. I could practically feel the eye roll he shot at me.

"Nice of you to start caring about me now." He muttered. My eyes widened and my heart started to race with furry.

"Elijah Goldsworthy! Bite your freaking tongue! I've always cared about you! Always! I've cared about you since the first time met you in freaking first grade! I've helped you through everything! You're the only other family I have left! And you have the nerve to say I don't care about you! Well I have some news for you, Mr. Goldsworthy! I didn't tell you about Kalib because I didn't want you to be in the pain you are now! You think I wanted to sleep with my best friend's boyfriend? NO! I don't care how in love I was with you; I didn't want to hurt my best friend like that! And you accusing me of KILLING her? I didn't think you'd ever hurt me like that!" I yelled, rage seeping out of my words. He'd turned his head to look at me. His eyes were swelled with tears and blood shot. I took another long drag of my cigarette, waiting for him to respond.

"You think I want to hurt you?" he whispered. I put my cigarette out as did he and I looked at him.

"You accused me of killing her!" I yelled, my voice raising a few octaves, making it unrecognizable to me. he stared at me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. This, however, wasn't good enough for me.

"I don't want your apologies! I want you to get it through that fucking thick skull!" I spit/yelled. "EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR YOU!" I screamed, tears streaking down my face, makeup dying my cheeks. He stood up to come face to face with me. His eyes were dark and sad. I could see the pain in his face as he looked at me. Then, out of nowhere, he kissed me.

Furiously, he trusted my body into his, pressing us together. He grabbed my face with both his hands and pressed his lips to mine. Passion and rage and hurt and love and hate all mixed into one emotion I was sure only Eli could muster. His lips moved with mine, kissing me feverishly. I was about to push him off, when something happened in my heart that I'll always remember. I realized that screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain were what made Eli and me, well, Eli and me. It was what made us a different type of couple. We hadn't always been romantically involved, but in a way, we'd always loved each other. Everything we did, every decision we made, was for the other. We lived our lives for the other. He was the reason I got up in the morning. I was the reason he'd tried to morph his bipolar personality into a reasonable, manageable personality. We truly lived for the other.

Finally, he pulled away. I was soaked, he was soaked. His white button-up shirt and dead hand tee were sticking to his chest, outlining his strong frame. His jeans were damp and heavy. My skirt was sticking to my thighs, my shirt hanging off of me in damp drapes. My hair stuck to my face and neck, and his hair was pressed against his forehead in wet, black clumps. His eyes were brighter now, indicating he was the Eli I knew and loved.

"Oh god, Eli." I whispered, pressing my forehead to his. He wrapped his arms around me, our wet bodies colliding once again. He looked into my eyes, and for a second, I knew everything would be okay.

"Violet, I love you. I love you so much, words can't portray it." He murmured. I let out a small breath that I didn't know I was holding. "I want to be there for you and Kalib. I want to get him through this surgery and I want to go home tomorrow as a family, not as a broken couple with a baby. I want you and Kalib to know that I love you both more than anything and that I'm sorry for nopt being there as a dad. I want you to believe me when I tell you I'm sorry for everything and that I never meant any of those insulting things. I love you, Vi." He said. "I love you."

"Eli, I want all those things too. I've been wanting them forever." I said. he nodded in approval, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Thank god." He said, before he kissed me again.

"Violet! Eli!" Drew yelled, running out into the rain. I broke our kiss to see him standing there, panic on his face.

"Drew, what's wrong?" I asked, Eli and I both rushing over to him.

"it's Kalib…his liver is failing. Eli, they need you right now." He said. And I could tell that he didn't have an option in this.

"Where do I go?" was all Eli said as we all raced into the hospital to save my son's life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Promise I'll update real sooooon! Please review and let me know if you're still even reading this!**


End file.
